Red Train
by Wow i still have time to sleep
Summary: a secret door in between platforms? a redhead family that just vanished? every flavoured beans? Too many thrills for 10 year-old Penelope who discovers Hogwarts by mistake! [do not reread repost]
1. The door between the platforms

**A/N: **

**Never written before!**

**The story of SUSAN BONES!!!**

**Loll I'm sure you believed me there!!!**

**CHILL people I'm _kidding_.**

**This is how Penelope Clearwater discovered Hogwarts. **

**BEWARE: usually, my stories are "good" in the beginning then suck at the end. Anyway, how it goes, right?**

((((()))))

"Mommy you're not fair! I don't _want_ to go see your sister! She's not nice!" yelled 10 year-old Penelope Clearwater. Penelope looked like a doll: long, curly, golden hair, light blue eyes, rosy cheeks and a small dent in her chin. _Nobody_ would ever guess that she had the temper of a starving lion.

"Fine! Stay here! I just hope you're here when I come back!" said her mother. She clutched her ticket and climbed into the train as it left. When she waved to her daughter, she crossed her arms on her little chest and raised her chin. Mrs. Clearwater didn't care. She would _have_ to learn one day.

Penelope wandered around King's Cross station. People didn't turn around to look at her and _that_ made her angry. Maybe if she screamed people would buy her a sherbert lemon or something like that.

As the "it's not fair!" was going to escape her lips, a rather large family of redheads approached.

"Loaded with Muggles, like every year," said the mother.

"Muggles?" Penelope asked herself. Just then, the eldest redhead vanished in thin air! Penelope, though pricked curiosity, decided to go a little further and not mingle into other crackpot redhead people things _especially_ them who called other people _Muggles!_

She walked a bit further, but seeing no one and nothing as interesting as the redhead family, decided to come back to her initial spot, but They were gone.

"Where did they all go?" she thought to herself. She leaned on the barrier and went clean through!

"Ow!" she yelped as her body made contact with the wooden platform

An enormous scarlet steam train stood proudly on the tracks. Students in black robes were hanging out of the windows and waving to their parents and younger or older siblings or both and the enormous wheels slowly started turning. Quickly, Penelope hopped on a step as the train picked up more and more speed and went away from the Muggle world. Little did she know that her life would _never_ be normal again.

Penelope strolled in the corridor, searching for an empty compartment. She had taken the train with her mum to see her aunt. The train part she didn't mind: it was the cheek-pinching aunt that disturbed her. She couldn't believe her luck when she fell through that door and found this beautiful red train!

An elderly witch pulling a trolley had stopped at a compartment and people were buying all kinds of sweets with big golden, bronze and silver coins.

"What are those?" Penelope asked, pricked with curiosity once more.

"It's money. You never saw them?" asked the witch as an answer.

Penelope nodded.

"You must be Muggle-born then. Do you want anything off the trolley?" offered the witch.

Penelope nodded again. She picked out a bow of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and offered her a big smile. The witch patted her head grinning and continued her way. She _had_ to find those redhead people and ask them what a _Muggle_ was.

**A/N hopelessly short!!! Oh well. sorry for the italics. I like them grins**


	2. Muggles and everyflavor beans

**A/N: I would like to thank my reviewers (2).**

**I like never did that so I think it would be appropriate.**

**F. F. of Boredom: _Ok, I didn't say anything about italics. Maybe I should put it in humor? I dunno, I guess it's natural. Glad you liked it :D. Here's more._**

**Eleanor Larathiel: _I reposted (no need to reread it) and I took away this things (/). Yes I go to a French school! So yeah. You're welcome for reviewing Torn apart it's so good! Now...your turn to update lol and which do I live in?_**

**Fata$$kid: _Thank you for your BEAUTIFUL flame! They're always welcome! _**

Disclaimer: I always forget to do these. Ok, I don't own Penelope Clearwater, her mother, her aunt, the Weasley family, the Muggles, the Hogwarts Express, the witch pulling the trolley, and all the spells. I think that covers it. Oh yeah the rest is mine, obviously.

"Can I come?" Penelope asked a redhead boy who was alone in a compartment. He nodded and scooted over to leave a space.

"I'm Percy. Percy Weasley. I'm eleven and a first year in Hogwarts, how about you?" said Percy.

"I'm Penelope. I'm ten. I don't know what Hogwarts is. Is it where this train is going?" asked Penelope.

Percy stared at her wide-eyed. If she didn't know what Hogwarts _was_ that meant that she was a Muggle. And if she was a _Muggle,_ then why was she on the Hogwarts Express. He nodded, pushed his glasses up his nose and resumed his reading, still wide-eyed. After about 5 minutes of thick silence, when Penelope tried to open her box.

"What's a Muggle?" asked Penelope suddenly.

"A Muggle? Why, it's a person like you!" replied Percy. Hypotheses were starting to swirl in his thoughts. Maybe Penelope was a Muggle-born witch, who was supposed to go to Hogwarts the _next_ year, but _accidentally _leaned on the barrier and went on the train! The guards couldn't have known! She was a witch!

"Like-like...me? What do you mean?"

"Never mind. Do you need any help with your box of beans?" he asked.

Penelope nodded and handed her box. She figured that if she made her curls bounce and her eyes sparkle, people would do _anything_ for her. Maybe screaming didn't do any good after all.

Percy opened the box and handed it back to her. He assumed she would know how they tasted.

Penelope took out a brownish one, and popped it in her mouth. She slowly chewed on the bean, and grinned.

"These are good! Do they only have chocolate ones?"

"Oh no, no, no, they don't. Here, let me try one! I'm not usually lucky with these," replied Percy. He closed his eyes, plunged his hands in the box, quickly pulled out a green bean and popped it in his mouth. He chewed very quickly, swallowed and grimaced.

"I told you: grass-flavored. Disgusting. You see, when they _say_ every flavor, they _mean_ every flavor. My brother Charlie once got a fire flavored one and his mouth burned for a week!" explained Percy.

Penelope giggled. Then became serious again.

What _was _Hogwarts?

**A/N I can't make cliffhangers!!!!!!! Oh well. It'll come!**

**Review?**


End file.
